Jake
' Jake 'is a new character in Season 4. He is a martial arts instructor and a possible love interest for Aria. He meets Aria after she comes to his studio looking for defense classes. He is portrayed by Ryan Guzman. Appearance and Personality Jake is described as a very attractive martial arts instructor, who is patient, sensitive and insightful. Jake is one of those guys who is calm and well-mannered and that’s charming to Aria so he steals her attention right away. Jake has light skin and light brown eyes. He is also very muscular, and has a built body. He also has brown hair and is more than a head taller than Aria. Due to his sensitive nature he is also accepting of the history that Aria and Ezra have, which he has already expressed to Aria. Series |-|Season 4= 'Turn of the Shoe He meets Aria when she comes to his martial arts studio looking for Holden to learn self defense. Aria is jumpy, having just been nearly run over, and Jake agrees to begin private lessons the next day. During their lesson Jake tries to get Aria to be comfortable in her own skin. He continues instructing her even after their time is up. After successfully completing a maneuver, Aria impulsively kisses Jake then runs out of the studio. Later, Jake comes by Aria's house to talk to her . He says he was surprised but he is interested in seeing her and when hes leaving Aria agrees to go for coffee. Cat's Cradle Aria and him start to watch a black and white movie together, and then after they get a coffee. Then Aria sees her mom, and go convince her to go to Austria. Jake asks her if she's okay, but she's scared that if her mom stays in Rosewood, that she will get hurt by "A." Face Time Aria and Jake are hanging out. They seem to be having a pretty good time together. Things get a little weird when Aria sees Malcolm, and discovers that Ezra's here, too. After Malcolm leaves, Jake asks Aria who Ezra is. Aria explains a little. At the Brew, Aria talks about Jake a little to Spencer. Spencer teases her by having no emotion when she talks about Jake, because of how vaguely Aria responded when the other girls asked her how Jake is previously. Later on, Aria explains the whole situation and story about Ezra. Jake tells her that she isn't done with Ezra, but Aria assures him that she really is, and has to be. Aria kisses Jake. He asks her if she really wants to be with somebody who kisses her after telling a story like that. It's unknown if they're dating now, but they might be. The Guilty Girl's Handbook Aria visits Jake's martial arts dojo, and they meet outside. She asks about Mike being one his students. Jake says that he's really good. Aria wants to know if Mike has said anything odd, and Jake tells her a weird thing that Mike said, which causes Aria to become a little more worried about Mike. Jake says he's here for Aria without complications, even if she's not available. At Aria's house, she and Jake are watching TV. She apologizes for ruining his night, but he says he's happy to be here. They flip through channels until an Insidious 2 ad shows up on TV. He asks her if she's seen the first one, and she says she's watched it twice, but this one looks even more terrifying. They make plans to see the movie. Aria nearly says it's a date, but stops herself, remembering that she doesn't feel like she's ready to start dating. But this hints at her interest in Jake. While Aria and Jake are watching TV, her phone beeps, and she seems shocked, too. Emily, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, Veronica, and Jake go to the police station. Into the Deep Aria talks to Spencer on the phone on her porch. Inside the house is Jake, who stayed overnight at Aria's house to accompany her while her family was out. He asks if she has plans that night, and Aria says that her parents are coming back in the afternoon and they will have a family fun night. Jake and Aria hang out at The Brew. . At Paige's aunt's lake house for Emily's surprise birthday party, Aria sees Jake with another girl and gets jealous. Jake confronts Aria (while she is looking to confront Jenna about Alison) about lying about having plans that night so she wouldn't have to invite him. She says that it slipped her mind. She asks about his date and Jake asks her if she's jealous, to which Aria says that she's not since they're not dating. Later, Aria finds Emily and asks where Spencer is. They go outside and find Jake. Aria stops to talk to him while Emily goes ahead. Back at Aria's house, Jake and Aria reconcile, his date being just a friend. He finally realizes how rocky Aria's life is right now, and says that he could guide her. They kiss. Appearances (9/95) Season 4 (9/24) *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Close Encounters Notes *Jake is not in the books. *Jake is going to return in Season 4B, but it's unknown if he's still Aria's love interest in 4B. *Jake helps to save Jenna in 4x09 at Emily's surprise birthday party. ''Jake's Gallery'' mqdefault22222.jpg jakaria.png jakaria2.jpg jakeria.jpg jakeria3.png BGaLobdCEAAYrRW-3929405834966737981.jpg 1000985_577970982247259_1270272091_n.jpg 1002851_10151539996970233_2083304116_n.jpg|Hot Jake 1017706_10151537900030233_1613596557_n.jpg pretty-little-liars-clip-aria-and-jake_450x254.jpg ryan guzman 2.jpg pretty-little-liars-aria-jake-kiss-lead.jpg|Jake and Aria in "Into the Deep" tumblr_mr637qgGNz1qinnqno1_500.jpg 450x254xpretty-little-liars-clip-aria-and-jake_450x254.jpg.pagespeed.ic.QISX71pJHq.jpg tumblrmq266oum8Z1qiin6uo1500-1374097256.jpg Jake and Aria1.jpg Navigational. Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Season 4 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Love Interests